narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Miya Sarutobi
Miya Sarutobi is a chūnin-level kunoichi from the Sarutobi clan, and a member of Team Kenta. She often takes charge of the team while Kenta is absent. Appearance Miya wears a seifuku along with a long black scarf covering the bottom part of her face and her neck. Her skirt has two short slits which is probably to aid her in movement. She also wears a short-sleeved blouse. Miya wears black color arm guards from the back of her palm until her elbows, as well as lower thigh guards. Black bandages can be seen under those guards, right below her knees and near her elbows. Her weapons are tucked into 2 slots at her back, hooked by a belt-like strap. Her shirt is often left unbuttoned at the bottom. Miya has dark blue hair and reddish-burgundy colored eyes. Personality She usually puts up a tough and quiet personality; unless she's speaking to her fellow clansmen, she may sometimes be very disrespectful, in a similar manner Tayuya treats her teammates. When Miya is speaking with her clansmen, she highly respects them and sometimes appears shy to them in weird reasons. Just like the older son of the Sage of the Six Paths, Miya believed that force and strength were the ultimate key to peace. She is able to sense when danger is coming by sensing chakra. She is good when it comes to concentrating and is very strict in her training and would continue with her training even when she is needed to do something else. When she has nothing to do, she trains by trying to balance things on her hand's fingertips, while at the same time doing something else, without the use of chakra. History Background Miya was born in the Sarutobi clan, where great and talented people are born. She was a tomboyish girl during her childhood, and quite disrespectful to people not of the Sarutobi clan. She scored some of the highest grades at the Academy, which made her seem like she would make a great kunoichi; however, Miya's parents had doubts on that because of her habit of being disrespectful. Miya, just like the older son of the Sage of the Six Paths, thought to believe power was the true key to peace, instead of love. During the chūnin exams, she regret her beliefs and tried to be as polite to people outside the Sarutobi clan as possible, or at least to his team mates, which one of them is formerly from Kirigakure. Natural Skills Miya had high grades at her Academy years, as she can do things such as balance things on her fingertips, or herself in general, without even using chakra, as confirmed by Shinryū Hyūga by using his Byakugan to see how much chakra was she using; suprisingly, there was no chakra involved in Miya's training. Abilities Sensor Miya was a Sensor Type, meaning that she is able to sense an opponent's chakra like any other sensor would. She doesn't have any special sensing abilities like Karin's Mind's Eye of the Kagura. Taijutsu TBA Ninjutsu TBA Genjutsu Miya doesn't have much experience in genjutsu, but she knows how to dispel certain genjutsu before she gets affected by it. She cannot dispell advance genjutsu such as Tsukuyomi unless she gets support as to let their teammates' chakra flow into Miya. Bunshinjutsu While she doesn't actually use Bunshinjutsu so often, she perfected it during her Academy years, she can perfectly mold chakra without wasting any excess chakra and create 10 clones using the Clone Technique. Rarely, she also uses the Clone Technique to trick the opponents and lures them into a trap. Bukijutsu TBA Shurikenjutsu Miya is also highly skilled in Shurikenjutsu, as she can throw a shuriken at a shuriken so fast that the first shuriken would crack, almost breaking in half because of the second shuriken. Kenjutsu TBA Roleplays None. Trivia *Miya's name is based of a famous lithuanian singer, nicknamed Mia. **''Mi'' (夜'') means "beautiful", and ''Ya (美'') means '"night"; ''Miya means "beautiful night". ***When written as 宮, Miya means "temple", or "palace". Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Konohagakure Resident